Endless Day
by Alillya
Summary: Nursing Jacob back to health is the last human task Bella sets for herself, but will the realisation of the depth of her love for Jacob be more than she can stand? **DISCLAIMER - FACFICTION OF STEPHENER MEYER'S ORIGINAL WORK TWILIGHT SAGA**
1. Chapter 1

**Twilight Saga – The Alternate Ending**

Chapter 1

_We pick up from Bella leaving Jacob's room after the fight in the meadow._

Walking out of Jacob's room, I kept my eyes to the floor, I didn't have it in me to face Billy. The flood of tears was being held back by everything I had – and I couldn't understand it.

I couldn't understand how I could love them both as much as I did. Edward was my everything, and what happened after he left showed me how nearly impossible life would be without him. But then there was Jacob. I didn't think I would have ever loved anyone again – but yet I did love him, everything that had happened today had shown me that.

Stepping off his front porch I got into the truck and let the wave of tears take over. I lay my head on the steering wheel as the tears fell to the floor. How could this be hurting me so deeply? Edward was everything I had ever wanted and everything that I never felt I deserved, the very presence of him in my life was like an answered prayer.

As if he knew I was thinking about him, I felt a vibration in my jacket pocket. The tears gave way to sobs as half of me so desperate to answer was equally met by the other half that wanted to race back into Jacob. I answered the phone to hear his gasp in response to my tear strained voice

"Bella, are you alright, are you off Quilute land – I'll come and get you"

Shakily I took a breath

"No, I'm out the front of Jake's – I can't see straight enough to drive" and with that another wave of sobs racked me. "Bella, start the truck my love, I'll be waiting at the boundary for you, I hate to hear you like this"

The torment in his voice almost broke me, hearing him sharing my pain had me starting the truck, and filled with the resolve to drive it to the boundary knowing he was there.

As the truck rumbled to life I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand, and put it into reverse. Starting to move, my thoughts turned to seeing him there on the bed, covered in bandages. Jake's room was so impossibly small he took up most of it, poor Billy was going to have a time looking after him… and it hit. I might not be able to love him in the way he loved me, but I could help care for him. I know he wasn't sure whether he wanted to see me or not, but I didn't have a whole lot of time left to be human, and I wasn't going to leave him in his hour of need.

Before I lost my resolve I jumped out of the truck and walked in the door

"Bella, what are you…"

I didn't wait to hear the rest of what Billy was saying, slowly I opened Jakes door

"Jake are you awake?" I whispered into the darkened room

"Bella, what are you doing back?" I could hear the croak in his throat, he had been crying – whether from his injuries or me I couldn't tell.

'I can't leave you like this Jake, this doesn't change how I feel about Edward – let me make that clear, but I need to see you get better and I need to help you"

As my eyes focussed in the darkness I saw him looking at me, seemingly weighing up what I said.

"Bella, I don't…."

"Jake, you don't get a choice in this – ok. I am staying. Now I need to make a few calls, but I'll be back. Relax" and I walked out, this was something I was not going to argue about with him.

Walking into the lounge I stopped and worked myself up to tell Billy

"Billy, I know I should have asked you first, but I'll be needing your couch for a few weeks"

Billy raised his eyebrows "That's not for me to decide – you really need to talk to Charlie. I could use the help, but I don't want this to work out worse for Jacob."

"I don't want to hurt him anymore either, but I know I can't leave him like this. After everything he tried to… after everything he has done for me, it's my turn to look out for him. He's my best friend."

Billy sighed and rubbed his forehead, he nearly lost his son tonight, and I had to remember that.

"Ok Bella, you can stay – but only under the condition that there will be no trouble with your vampire. Jake needs quiet and time to heal, no stress – you understand"

I felt my back straighten "I promise Billy, no stress – I'll go call Charlie now" and Edward I thought, oh geez – how was I going to tell Edward?

My phone started ringing before I could even dial his number "Bella, why can't Alice see your immediate future? What is going on?"

"Edward, I need to stay….. here, to help Billy look after Jake. I just can't leave him like this – he almost died today" The heart was thudding so loudly in anticipation of his response I was sure he could hear it.

"Bella, I don't like this. I don't think it's appropriate or safe for you there. Let me meet you at the border" I could hear him trying very hard not to demand me be there.

"I love you, you are my world – but my mind is made up. I can do some good here and I don't have long left – please Edward, give me this" I held my breath, I didn't want to argue with him, far from it – but I wanted him to love me enough to let me do this.

"I won't argue with you" I could hear the resignation in his voice, he didn't want to drive me away "But please call me tomorrow when you are heading home to grab your things I ache to see you again Mrs Cullen"

"I promise, I love you, and thank you….. thank you for understanding."

The call to Charlie went surprisingly well. Billy had already told him about Jake having been in a motorbike accident and Charlie was too concerned about Jake's welfare than he was about me being out for the night, and foreseeable future.

The lights were off when I walked back into the house, but bedding had been left on the couch. It was surreal being here, like I was intruding – but so much like home at the same time. I knew that I would be of better use to Jake if I was in reaching distance, so despite what Billy might have to say I grabbed the pillow and blanket and heading to Jakes room. Thankfully it was a warm night; otherwise those floorboards would have been very uncomfortable.

Stretching my arms out I woke to the cold hard floorboards and for a second thought it was Edward. Opening my eyes to the dim light in the room, I felt at first a confusion, and then disappointment at the realisation that he wasn't there. Rubbing my eyes, I was caught off guard by a deep rumbling from Jacobs chest, rolling onto my side I found myself face to face with my best friend.

He was still asleep. I couldn't help but smile – he growled in his sleep, just like a puppy. Just wait till he woke up – with this information I would tease him for a week.

I could see that his bandages were fresh and that an IV had been put in whilst I was sleeping – Carlisle had been. Some night nurse I was supposed to be – I hadn't even heard him. My hope was that he understood why I needed to be here and didn't think badly of me for it. It was going to be hard enough dealing with Edward, I didn't have it in me to worry about how badly they might think of me.

Rosalie was the only person whose reaction I could count on, she would be happy to see me spend as much time away from her family as possible. Understanding the reasons behind her aversion to me was one thing, but it still didn't change how she felt about me.

I stood carefully, trying not to make any sound. The floor creaked lightly as I stepped towards the door, I had to get home and pack some things for my stay. The whole house seemed to groan with every move I made – good thing Jacob had never phased in here – the room wouldn't stand a chance.

My hand had just touched the door handle when I realised the room was suddenly very quiet. I turned to find Jacob looking at me – his expression surprisingly guarded.

"Good morning Mister" I couldn't help but smile, seeing him rested after everything that had happened yesterday in the field. He still looked hurt, but the injuries were not as severe as yesterday. His left arm was still hidden under a swathe of bandages, and the bruising on his neck and face was a lot darker – but he was better.

"You stayed" he mumbled roughly.

"Of course I did, I told you I would" I tilted my head slightly, I didn't understand, I thought he would be a little happier that I was here. "Why, did you wish I hadn't?"

He averted his eyes to the ceiling as a sense of shock came over me, I was so used to Jacob trying to keep me wherever he was – that this hesitation seemed to take the wind out of my sails.

"It's not that Bella – I'm glad you're here, really….. I am. But what are you doing? You chose him remember."

"Yes Jacob Black I did" I snapped "But I couldn't just leave you, I don't just say I love you to anyone, and even though I don't mean it in the way you would like me to, doesn't make it any less true". Taking a deep breath I continued "I need to know that you are ok, wait… it's more than that, I need to see you well. I never thanked you, you know… for saving me, before – when Edward left…."

Saying the words, I could feel a very faint outline of the hole that used to be in my chest. I could see him grimace, he didn't want my pity, or a mercy 'save'

"Now don't get me wrong Jake – I know you had ulterior motives" I raised my eyebrows suggestively and my reward was a slight smile on his lips "and it's not that I feel obligated to return the favour. But I want to be with you, I want to spend time with you, and being Nurse Swan meets both our needs right now"

He rolled his eyes and let out a small chuckle "Nurse Swan, does that mean you'll wear a uniform too?" I couldn't believe the cheek, but was too happy to hear his laugh to be offended. The deep and heavy discussion was off the hook for now.

"Listen Jake, I need to go home and grab a few things – I'll be staying here 24/7 at least for the next week, so we can argue the merits of love and friendship when I get back, I won't be gone long"

Settling into his pillow I could see he still had a long way to go, even our short conversation had seemed to tire him out. "Ok Bells, I just need to rest up a little more, but about the uniform…"

"No uniform – now cut it out" I grumbled turning bright red. I heard his chuckling all the way to the car.

Driving off the reservation I was actually surprised to not see Edward. I expected him to be as he was before the battle, pacing the border, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose, desperately waiting. This, this was something new. Flipping open my cell I dialled his number, his answering in a millisecond, now that - I was used to.

"Bella, I've missed you. Are you on your way home now?" His voice sent shivers down my spine – I still found myself fighting to accept that he was talking to me.

"I missed you too Edward, I'll be home in 10mins, I can't wait to see you"


	2. Chapter 2

The house was still as I approached the door. The thudding of my pulse so clear in my ears, as the key turned in the lock. The door swung open to a cold house, no lights, no TV and no Edward waiting to receive me. That Edward hadn't been waiting for me at the border had begun to unsettle me.

I remembered all too clearly the anger and frustration he had felt the last time I had 'put myself in danger' with Jake – and I was worried the fall out from this decision was going to be worse… and so far it was. I started towards the stairs, planning to pack and call Edward, but I heard him clearing his throat behind me.

Turning I found him standing in the doorway, a slow burning in his golden eyes. I caught myself momentarily, my eyebrows joining ever so slightly… he must have fed last night…. but the last time, he hadn't been able to for fear of me coming to harm. I shook myself, things were different now I was his – he didn't have to worry, I was being stupid.

Smiling I ran to him throwing myself into his arms "Edward, you weren't at the border? I missed you!" Chuckling lightly he held me close, brushing my hair behind my ears

'I had to feed Bella, the fight took almost everything I had. But I was wishing I was with you the whole time"

I looked into his face and saw only love, breathing deeply I quickly discounted the niggling doubts I had had just a few minutes before.

"I wasn't thinking, I just missed you so much. I woke up this morning to my first morning without you – well since Volterra, and I have been restless ever since."

I saw the flicker of amusement in his eyes at the idea of my restlessness compared to his. As he leant his face to mine, I shut my eyes to feel his icy firm lips against my own, gently parting them in what must have been the most gentle kiss we had ever had. I was surprised by it's delicacy, and had half opened my eyes to query why, when I felt the chill of arms tighten against me and a new fervent kiss take over.

My heart betrayed my joy and being this intimate with him as my breath became ragged, taking oxygen wherever a gap between us would allow. His hand travelled down my spine to the small of back where he pulled me even closer, closer than even he would normally allow.

I knew since Volterra that he had "gotten over" the overwhelming allure of my scent, but even so – this was akin to the bed, the golden bed where I thought we would have been joined in every way.

He was the first to break off from the embrace 'Now that is how much I missed you" he chuckled as he admired the flush of my cheeks.

"That is hardly fair" I breathlessly remarked and I smiled at my ever apparent human-ness. My blood would always betray my desire for him.

"it's not my fault I am the only one of who can still blush"

Smiling warmly, tilting my head from my chin, he regarded my features 'You didn't sleep well last night then?'

"I must have slept well enough" I replied 'I didn't even notice when Carlisle set up Jacob's IV"

"Yes he told me that Jacob is doing much better" His features becoming impassive "maybe you won't need to nurse him for as long as you planned'

"Maybe" I shrugged my shoulders, feeling the change in the mood between us "but if so that would be great for 2 reasons. Great for Jake to be able to phase again….. and great for me, to be with you"

Edward said nothing. He continued to hold me, but I noticed that there was a slight tightening around his eyes.

"You know why I need to be there for him….. don't you Edward?"

He began to again stroke my hair "I'm trying to Bella. I know that you feel obliged to help him in light of everything he has done for you, and I also know that you love him, as much as it pains me to say so. You are just so loving and giving Bella, that is part of what I love so much about you, so I am trying very hard to be supportive of you"

I nodded my head slightly, he was trying – there had not been a single remark to the contrary, but yet I could see there was something more he wanted to say

"But?"

At this his arms left me as he began to pace the hallway in front of my door

"But….. have you ever been told to stay away from wounded animals Bella"

"Yes.. but surely you can't be referring to J…"

He interrupted " Yes I do mean Jacob" returning his arms to me "I know how strong his feelings are for you, I have seen inside his mind, but that still doesn't guarantee your safety with him…. Ever…. Let alone when he is injured and in pain"

I didn't need to be a mind reader to know that Edward meant both physical and emotional.

'You are my reason for existing Bella. The only person in almost a hundred years to light this fire within me, it's almost as if I can forget myself and nearly feel human again." Bringing his lips to my ear I felt his cold breath send shivers down my neck 'You are everything to me, in every way, and it is taking everything I have to agree to this Bella."

I felt tears begin to form in my eyes, he loved me despite his nature and he was supporting me in this, even though every part of him wished to deny it. I had never felt more loved.

"Edward, I know you worry – but you really don't need to. I am safe, and besides Jacob can't phase now without risking all his breaks"

I looked into his amber eyes and placed my hands on either side of his immaculate face

"For me to be me, I need to do this. The Bella you love, is the Bella who doesn't abandon her friends in their hour of need. Trust me, I know how temperamental Jacob can be, but I also know he will never hurt me"

I smiled as I felt his arms, again, at the base of my spine

"Besides, this will get Charlie off my back about spending time with Jake – which means more time to spend with you" A small smile began to light his eyes.

"I will be with Jacob for the next week, and at the rates he his healing, he should be healed by then" I steeled myself for the next part of my sentence 'And then you and I can tell Charlie about the wedding"

"About that" his voice hesitated ever so slightly "Don't you think we should tell him now. To give him a chance to process it all, it's going to be tough for him."

I started in surprise, I knew that Edward was looking to the day when I would marry him, but I didn't realise he was wanting to make it known so soon.

"Edward, I don't really think this would be the best time, his best friends son was almost killed…."

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking" He cut me off with a slight note of irritation in his voice.

"What is it ? " I asked "What did I say?"

"It's nothing Bella, just residual irritation over the obstacle that Jacob used to present in our relationship. But that's over right? You will nurse him back to health and then we can begin our life together… no more interruptions, and to never ever part again."

"That is what I want" I replied "more than anything in this world, to be with you forever"

'Then forever it will be Mrs Cullen"

I felt my cheeks strain against the volume of my smile "Mrs Cullen, I will have to get used to that. But if you want to speed things up – help me pack. I'll head back to Jake and see my nursing duties through"

_Would love to get some feedback on this! I will not hold you to ransom i.e. reviews for chapters – but some response on the writing would be great!_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N – looking forward to more reviews! I hope you are enjoying it so far – it's incredibly frustrating, as I want to get to the drama straight away – but I feel you really do need to set the tone **

Chapter 3

Driving on from the border towards Jakes house, my heart was heavy. I knew I was doing the right thing, for both Jake and myself, but I was still unable to rest easy with the part of conscience that knew I was making Edward suffer.

He had been the perfect gentleman helping me pack, seemingly to be within 5cms of me the whole time. The gentle caresses on the base of my neck, cheek and back almost brought me undone. I knew he loved seeing the flush of my cheeks, and the fact that he could make them react so easily, always drove me insane.

Somehow the packing was finished and the time to return drew closer. We arranged to speak every morning and every night for the next 7 days, or until Jacob was healed. Hoping that it was sooner, rather than later, was an understatement for the both of us.

With the forest-scented breeze gently tussling my hair through the open window, I marvelled at the calm that had descended into Edward and I's relationship. In committing myself to him in every way, it had eased the jealous tension that had plagued us in the preceding weeks. It didn't diminish our desire to be with each other as much as humanly, and in-humanly, as possible – but it made this separation a little easier to bear.

I was content, more than content – I was joyous with this newfound level of intimacy between us. If this was our forever, I would never have an unhappy moment in my existence, all the remained was for me to tie up my one loose end.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Backpack in hand I stood outside Jake's door; I could hear the voices of Carlisle and Billy and the groans of their patient. Not knowing whether to knock or wait, I stepped towards the lounge, when the door opened to find me face to face with Carlisle.

"Carlisle, is he any… is he going to be ok?" I started at the peaked sound of my voice

His deep amber eyes creased slightly in a placating smile

"Yes Bella, he will be fine. There was one final bone that needed to be re-broken, but Billy and I have seen to that now. His recovery should only be impaired by a day or two." The warmth and peace that radiated from Carlisle at all times never ceased to amaze me. A man tortured by the thoughts of hell, was to me a living angel.

"Great… I mean, I am glad to hear it… I just can't stand hearing him like that."

"Jacob will be in a lot less pain from now, of that I can assure you. Now I hear you are going to nurse our patient?" The mirth in his last sentence didn't escape me

"Yes, it's the least I can do Carlisle, is there anything that I need… or should get… I mean are werewolves any different to nurse than a human…. I mean I don't, don't know…" I found myself stammering as the enormity of my task set in, I had never nursed anyone before, let alone someone who had almost died – what on earth was I thinking?

Carlisle laughed in response to my pained expression, his hand coming to rest on my shoulder "Bella, you'll be fine. Jacob's body knows what it need to do, the most I can see you doing is feeding him meals, bringing him water and staving off his boredom"

His smile deepened as his palm cupped the side of my face, 'You are a good friend Bella, and a wonderful daughter – I am so proud to have you as part of our family"

I looked into Carlisle's face and exhaled all the stress that had accumulated during our conversation

'Thank you, thank you for everything. For helping Jake, for saving me – on too many occasions! I look forward to the day when I am less breakable!"

I smiled at my joke, but noticed a very slight delay in Carlisle's returning smile…. Was there a delay? Surely not, I must be imagining things.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Billy had left to visit with the Clearwater's soon after Carlisle had started home. Jake still had in his IV, which fed him fluids and morphine. Given the sounds I had heard from behind the door when I arrived, I was thankful for the drugs to help him sleep, I didn't know if I could stand seeing him in tears.

Seated on the floor with my back against the wall, I scanned Jakes room. I had never had the chance to just 'be' in Jacobs presence – his energy was so infectious that I found myself mirroring it. There was little in the way of calm with a bratty teenage werewolf. Letting my gaze wander over his small tatty chipboard bookcase (with few books), white plastic chair, homemade bed frame, and hand me down bed linen – I struggled to find anything that I could classify as a decoration. There were no posters, no CD's that I could see, no mementos or trinkets – nothing to tell you that it was Jacob Black that slept in this room. Yet despite that – this room was more him than anything I had found, even the shed our 'Taj Mahal'.

It struck me that I had never noticed the simplicity of Jacob's existence before. My thoughts of him had always been tainted with my own mixed up emotions and despair over Edward's leaving me. It was with new eyes that I just took the time to look, at Jacob, his face, his room – and to feel, well, to feel him. It made me laugh under my breath to see how similar we were in the sense of how we kept out rooms. Minimal, comfortable and warm, maybe it was a teenage thing. The worn carpet on the floor reminded me of my own wearing rugs, that I think may have even been there since I was born! Charlie hadn't thrown anything out.

Maybe this was part of the reason I loved Jacob. It made sense that part of my feelings for him were simply familiarity. There were a lot of similarities in the way we lived our lives, well before the whole vampire / werewolf thing had come into play. In that alternate reality in my head, the one I had glimpsed when he had kissed me before the battle, I had to admit that Jake and I made sense. Of course that reality wasn't this one, and I was Edward's as much as I could be anybody's, but the quiet was giving me my first chance to reflect now that everything had eased.

There was no danger, no drama, no stress. Just me, sitting in the bedroom of the boy I loved, the boy that was my best friend - at least until my heart stopped beating. And in this moment I was free to feel… well, to simply feel.

I scanned away from the carpet to find a pair of deep brown eyes gazing at me

"Hey, Jake, how are you feeling" getting into my knees I positioned myself closer to his bed.

"I've been better. Dr Fang gave me more of the happy stuff – so I can't feel a thing, not now anyway"

"Good to hear. Nurse Swan is at your service now anyways, what can I get for you? Tall order of iced water? Plate of my awesome cooking" I smiled my cheeky smile

He rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling momentarily, before his eyes found mine again, "What I could do with Bella, is an honest talk about why you're really here."


	4. Chapter 4

I felt my smile immobile on my lips as a small shiver ran down my spine, and for a moment I didn't know how to respond. Locked into his gaze I found myself unable to look away. This was not the reaction I had expected from him. My easy going Jacob had seemingly been replaced by a new Jacob, a Jacob who cut straight through the innuendo and went for the kill. Not less than 48hrs ago, he had been floundering with polite declarations of love, and now for the first time I realised just how dangerous he could be.

"Why I'm really here? Did you think I would leave you to fend for yourself, I doubt you could make a sandwich in your condition" I replied jovially trying to hide my discomfort under his intense gaze.

I waited for him to break the visual connection, to release me from it's intensity, but he didn't.

"Bella, half the reservation is available to help, Billy can get me all my meals, so I'll ask you again, why are you still here?"

There was an edge to his voice and for the first time I started to wonder if I had made the right decision. Should I be here? Here I was at the bedside of boy or man (I couldn't decide which) who had kissed me, and whom I had kissed back, who loved me – and yet whom I couldn't love. Did he really want me to see him like this? Or worse, did he hate me for putting him through all of this?

I felt myself flinch away from him, still unable to look away from his deep brown eyes. I sat back on the floor and pulled my knees to my chin as I tightly wrapped my arms around them, subconsciously defensive.

"Don't you want me here" I mumbled, realising as the words left my mouth that I didn't actually want to know the answer.

Wanting to read his answer before he gave it, I looked deeper into his eyes and was surprised at a flicker of yellow that seemed to shimmer like a reflection of the sun. I watched as the flicker became an all-encompassing pool that flushed out the warm brown I was used to. I unconsciously leant closer, all but ignoring his attempts to verbalise a response to my question, I was oblivious to it now.

As if hypnotised, I found myself reaching towards him, completely entranced by the strange sheen to his eyes. I had unknowingly leant in close to enough to inhale the sourness of his breath, when a menacing growl startled me. I looked at the mouth from where the growl had been uttered and saw not lips, but a half formed muzzle filled with teeth and froth.

At this moment a spasm of pain shook him and forced him to avert his wolfish eyes to the ceiling. His jaw clenched as beads of perspiration appeared on his forehead, and ran over his temples onto the pillow beneath. His good hand clenched as an animalistic grunt escaped his lips, his back arching up off the bed. Grinding sounds like bone grating on bone brought me to complete awareness as a snarl caused spittle to spray onto my still outstretched hand.

I jumped to my feet heading towards the door to call for Billy, I had seen pain, but nothing ever like this. Jacob was fighting the change in front of me, I was sure of it. Jacobs direct questioning, so out of character, and this display of agony had me frightened. I hadn't realised what I would be exposing myself to when I decided to stay and care for him.

"Stop….." I heard the garbled and pained exclamation, almost inhuman, as my hand touched the door handle.

"I'll be…. Ok…. Just give me …..a minute" the effort of talking left him breathless, but I noticed that his back had eased onto the bed.

I stepped away from the door still unsure as to whether I should listen to him or get Billy nonetheless. Yet I couldn't help but feel myself responding to this new and confusing Jacob, who seemed to be a lot more direct and authoritative than I had even experienced. I almost couldn't help from kneeling back at his bedside.

Shaking myself a little I realised that if he didn't want me to get help, I could at least try and ease him through this episode. I reached for a damp, cool cloth from the bowl on the chair beside his bed, and laid it on his forehead. I noticed that his eyes were still closed, so I couldn't tell their colour, but no longer held shut with any major force.

The face that had begun to sprout the auburn fur that I associated with him in wolf form had disappeared, and I watched with disbelief as his muzzle retreated and the lips that had declared their love so fervently not 2 days before, returned. His hands had relaxed and it took me a minute to realise that he had fallen into a stupor. The violent spasm that had gripped his body had passed, leaving him bereft of energy and breathing in a deep orderly pattern reminiscent of sleep.

I found myself shaking as I gently pressed along the length of the cloth on his brow. I had never been afraid of Jake before. I had never once worried about my safety with him. Even when he had almost lost control in the car when I had told him about the plans to change after graduation, I had been more hurt than scared. It was almost as if his injuries were connecting with a more animalistic part of himself. Perhaps in his instinct to heal, he was more beast than man.

As his breathing eased I slumped back onto the floor, every nerve buzzing with a frightened excitement. Adrenalin coursed through my system as I recounted in my mind the sudden shift in his face, that had occurred whilst I watched. I thought of the grinding sounds that I had heard, and wondered if more damage had been caused because of them. In the aftermath of such a close encounter, I couldn't quite catch my breath and found myself again wondering if I should really be here. This wasn't just about caring for one of truest friends in the world, I was caring for someone who wasn't human.

I suddenly realised that I knew absolutely nothing about werewolves. For all my research into vampires, I had never thought to do the same for Jacob's kind. I had always seen him as a human with occasional fur. Now I wondered, and wanted to know, what information was I missing?


End file.
